wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Ciri
Pokój cintryjski został zawarty 2 kwietnia 1268 roku. Szturm na zamek Stygga nastąpił po bitwie nad Brenną, a przed pokojem, czyli w marcu. Ciri na pewno nie miała wtedy jeszcze 19 lat. Cintra została zdobyta w 1263. Gdyby Ciri urodziła się w 1249, w chwili zdobycia Cintry miałaby 14 lat. Tymczasem miała zaledwie 12, dlatego musiała się urodzić w 1251. rok urodzenia Polemizowałbym co do daty 1251. Równie dobra mogła by być 1252. Dlaczego? W tej chronologii przyjmujemy, że Nilfgaard najechał Cintrę w 1263. A było to latem. Gdyby Ciri urodziła się w 1251, miałaby już wtedy 12 lat. Tymczasem Triss, gdy ją spotyka na mordowni, ocenia ją na 12 lat ( a dzieje się to w roku 1264 lub nawet w 1265, jeśli przyjmiemy, że Ciri spędziła w Kaer Morhen rok czasu na treningu). Mamy tu więc rozbieżność mniej więcej jednego roku. Albo Triss źle oceniła jej wiek, albo rok 1252 jest sensowniejszy na datę urodzin Ciri. Ja bym zaufał ocenie Triss... Pokój Cintryjski, jak wspomniano został zawarty 2 kwietnia roku 1268. Szturm na Zamek Stygga był w marcu tego roku, ( prawdopodobnie w pełnię). Gdyby Ciri urodziła się w roku 1251, miałaby podczas walki na schodach prawie 17 lat. Skoro autor sam przyznaje, że miała wtedy lat 16, to sensowniej przyjąć za punkt wyjściowy 1252. Wtedy Ciri miałaby na schodach prawie 16 lat, zgodnie z powszechnym założeniem. Ciri w grze Dużo osób nie znalazło Ciri jedynie "że ktoś ją tam wspomina" ja zalazłem obraz na który jest namalowana Ciri. Jeśli nie wiecie gdzie on się znajduję zapytajcię mnie o to na mojej dyskusji, pozdrawiam Fol55 10:34, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) ^ A po naszemu to pisać potrafisz? Diuszesa na Sodden?! "Jej tytuł oficjalny to: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, królowa Cintry, księżna Brugge i diuszesa na Sodden (...)" Jak to? Prezcież to Foltest był księciem Sodden... A jakim cudem Brugge? Wytłumaczcie mi proszę. FOLTEST55 18:17, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) To proste. Brugge i Sodden stało się lennem temerskim dopiero po I Wojnie Północnej - przedtem były wasalami Cintry. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 17:47, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. Sodden jednak było niepodległe; tytuł wyjaśnia ta notka. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 18:07, gru 8, 2013 (UTC) Rola Ciri w W3 Jak sądzicie, Ciri pojawi się w Trójce? I jeśli tak, to jaką rolę będzie pełnić? Jak dla mnie mogłaby wystąpić na zasadzie cameo czy we wspomnieniach czy to Geralta, czy Yennefer, ale nic ponadto. Nie dlatego, że nie darzę jej sympatią (wprost przeciwnie!), ale nie wyobrażam sobie jej powrotu do świata, w którym właściwie nie ma czego szukać. Ponadto jest zbyt potężna aby wspomóc Geralta i bandę bez konieczności albo błędów fabularnych Redów, albo nagłej utraty zdolności a'la Geralt w W1. Ogólny wygląd artykułu. Ja piernicze, ale to drzewo genalogiczne jest nieczytelne. Umie ktoś zrobić lepsze? :P Neggev (dyskusja) 17:49, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Może być w formie grafiki? 700px SMiki55 (dyskusja) 20:57, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Zdecydowanie lepsze Neggev (dyskusja) 22:10, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Ja proponuję przeniesienie tego drzewa do artykułu 'Nordlingowie' i tymczasowe przywrócenie poprzedniego rodowodu Ciri, jednakże zastąpmy białe litery czarnymi, by były lepiej widoczne. Vinor (dyskusja) 11:44, sie 29, 2013 (UTC) Vinor Dlaczego Cirilla ma szare włosy? Dlsczego Cirilla ma szare włosy?